The Gaara chibi incident
by Sorinchako
Summary: An assasin acidently turns Gaara into a chibi! Now Naruto must watch him, with the help of Temari, Kankuro, and others. GaaraNaru in later chapters.
1. The new mission

Sorinchako: This came to me out of nowhere in psych class. Hope you like!

Naruto: You forgot the disclaimer.

Sorinchako: Oh! I don't own Naruto, it's characters or anything related to it. (Wish I did.)

Gaara:... enjoy...

_'blah' _thinking

**_'blah' _**Kyuubi

**Chibi gaara**

**Chapter 1: The new mission**

"You're LATE!"

Naruto ducked just in time to barely miss the fist that threatened to knock him out. He stared at the hole in the floor the tall, blond woman infront of him had created with ease and moved back. "I said I was sorry, Tsunade baa-chan! I had to eat something before I got here!"

Tsunade glared at the young boy infront of her and willed herself to calm down. "Yes, but not 15 bowls of ramen, on _my_ tab, and _DON"T CALL ME OLD_!!"

Naruto laughed nervousley as a loud laughter boomed fom his mind. '**_Hahaha! Careful, kit! You just might have a fight on your hands!' '_**_Oi! Shut up, fox!'_ Naruto knew that Kyuubi didn't mean insult, but she (yes, SHE) was starting to annoy him.

"Ahem..." Jiraiya coughed to make his presense known. "perhaps you should tell him about the mission." Tsunade stared at the sannin before remembering what she had calld Naruto in for. "Yes! Yes! Naruto, are you ready to meet your client and partners for this mission?" "Is Sasuke a teme?" Naruto answered with his trademark smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Godaime turned toword the door to her office. "You may come in now!"

As the door opened, Naruto couldn't help but call out the name of one of the 3 standing there. "GAARA-KUN!" "It's Kazekage-sama now, remember?" Temari noted with a smirk as Naruto ran up to the red haired boy.

"I thought you were in Suna! How have you been? When did you get here? Why are you here? Did you bring me a present? Huh?! Huh?!"

Kankuro laughed lightly at the blond's antics and the 2 sannins took note of the slighty annoyed but amused expression on the ex-Shukaku holder's face.

"Calm down a sec." Kankuro pulled Naruto back by his collar and took a seat. "In order: We were, he's fine, 2 days ago, a negotiatiation, and I don't know."

Naruto looked back to Gaara with a confused experssion. "Negotiation?" Gaara pauesd a moment before answering. "Between Konoha and Suna. As of today, the 2 have a permenent alliance." It took all of 2 seconds for Naruto to realise what the red head had just told him. "THAT"S GREAT!!!! Isn't that great, Tsunade baa-chan?!"

The blond idiot was too busy to notice the murderous glance in the Godaime's eyes. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME _OLD_!!!" This ime Naruto wasn't quite as lucky, beacuse Tsunade's fist connected with his head, making a satisfying hole in the floor when he fell.

_**'KIT! I told you to be carefull.' '**Well, I can see why she's the Godaime.' _Naruto answered weakley. '**_What'd you expect from a sannin?'_** Kyuubi replied in an I-told-you-so tone. '_Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you...'_ '_**The feeling is mutual... dobe.' '**I hate you.' '**I love you too, kit.'**_

Unknown to the blond, Tsunade ha realized what she did and was running around like a headless chicken. "I KILLED NARUTO!!" "No you didn't..." Jiraiya pulled naruto to his feet and steadied him to stand. he was dizzy, and his head hurt. _A lot._ But he was fine other wise. "No, I don't wanna go to school, Iruka-sensei." Well, possibly brain damaged, but what could more of that do?

Shizune poked her head through the door. "If you keep doing that, you'll crack his head like a cocconut." "No she won't." Jiraiya retorted. "His head's as thick as a rock..." Then he quietly added, "...and he has the brain power of one to boot." "I HEARD THAT ERO-SANNIN!!"

Jiraiya dodged a well placed kick and laughed heartily. "Well, looks like you're back." Temari sighed as her brothers had looks that clearly said W-T-F-Just-happened?, with a nonexistant eyebrow raised by the Kazekage.

"Um... I guess I over reacted..." Tsunade admitted quietly. "Anyway... Are you ready for your mission?" "Of course!!" Naruto practically screamed his answer, much to the amusement of the sand siblings.

"You're mission is... to escourt Kazekage-sama back to his home in Suna!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'Wait until I tell Sasuke-teme! He'll be SO jelous that Tsunade baa-chan asked me to do such an importand mission!' '**Kit, don't forget the mission itself.' '**I know! Beacuse of recent attacks on travelers, __Ero-sannin and I are supposed to escourt Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to Suna for protection.'_

Naruto stood beside Gaara as he mused about how he was going to brag to Sasuke, not noticing the small smile on the Kazekage's face begining to form.

Jiraiya stood to the back as he chat with temari, and Kankuro led the team, looking back to see Naruto's expression change from serious to cheerfull, back to serious in a flash. It was quite amusing actually. Then, Naruto's head snapped to this left and he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Gaara asked quietly as Naruto pulled out a kunai. " I heard something." Without warning, Naruto threw his weapon into the forest that surrounded them and a figure in a fish net shirt, brown pants, a gray jacket, and ninja sandles jumped into the clearing.

"So we meet, Kazekage-sama..." As the man spoke, he spat out the title as if it were poisoned. "What is it that you want?" Jiraiya questioned as he took a step, now standing next to Naruto. "You don't know?" The man laughed and a smirk appeared on his lips. "What I want..."

The man began to form hand signs, speeding toword Gaara as he did so. "Is his _corpse_!!!"

Naruto didn't waste any time thinking of a strategy. Instead, he charged the assasin head on, causing him to fumble his hand signs. As the nin's hands connected with the earth below, a bolt of lightening shot through them and straight at Gaara, who's sand wasn't quite quick enough to block the electricity and the resulting explosion that sent him and the the assasin both flying in opposite driections.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto ran in the direction of the boy out of sight of the others. The strange man that had attacked was nowhere to be found, the sibling and the sannin went in search of the blond Konoha-nin.

The 3 followed the trail of destruction caused by Gaara's body and soon found Naruto hunched over with something in his arms, but there was no Gaara.

"Naruto, what happened to Gaara, where's our brother?" Kankuro asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Naruto, turned his head and chuckled nervously. Standing, he turned around to show the just what he was holding so gently in his arms.

"Um... is that...?" "I think it's Gaara." Naruto answered Temari. Fast asleep in his arms was a child who looked aroud 4, and almost exactly like Gaara.

To be continued

Sorinchako: What a great first chappie!

Gaara: Why did it have to be me to be chibied?

Naruto: Something about you needing love...

Sorinchako: Well, uh... Please review! I'll update soon! Now I must run from Gaara!

Gaara: Get back here! (Calls on sand powers).

Sorinchako: EEP!


	2. Naruto knows cild psychology?

Sorinchako: Whee! Second Chappie!!

Naruto: Whee! Ramen!

Gaara: Sorinchako does not own anything...

Sorinchako: Except the story title!

_'blah'- thinking_

_**'blah'- Kyuubi talking**_

The Gaara Chibi Incident.

Chapter 2: Naruto knows child psychology?!

"Hokage-sama. You requested to see me?"

Neji Hyuga entered the Hokage's office without question and waited for her to acknowledge his presense, which did not take very long.

"Good, you're here! Follow me, _now_!" Not even 3 seconds into conversation did the Godaime grab the Hyuga's arm and drag him in another direction. "What-?" "I'll explain later! Right now you have to come with me, it's an emergency!"

Now, seeing as the blond woman was usually very lazy and trying to avoid work, something was definitely wrong when she told someone to hurry.

"Hokage-sama!" Temari and Kankuro ran up to her fom their position in front of a room with a very large window. "We have a another problem!"

Neji moved in front of the window to see a small boy with sand moving aroung him. He had purple-red hair, loose pants, a sand colored shawl, and the kanji for love on his forehead. (He's wearing his outfit from the Yashamaru flashbacks)

"Is that _GAARA_?!" He asked with the suprise evident in his voice, mainly beacuse he'd never really seen the boy show emotion. Gaara didn't look happy, in fact, he looked on the verge of tears!

"2 of you're idiotic guards tried to get him and scared him half to death!!" Kankuro explained, pointing an accusing finger at the guards behind Jiraiya. "It's understandable." The white haired sannin said as he joined the rest of the group, wearing a look of deep concern. "I'm no expert, but I'd say he's scared and doesn't remember much before this except who he is and where he's from, and maybe you 2."

"But how..." Neji wondered aloud as he watched the little boy before him. "I'll calm him down."

Neji looked toward the door to see Naruto standing with his trademark smile, hand on the knob. Wuthout warning, the blond opened the door and went inside.

_"Is he crazy!?" _Neji yelled to Tsunade as she tried to open the door, unfortunately, it was locked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& With Naruto and Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**'Kit, are you sure this is a good idea?'** 'No, but it's the best I've got.' **'If you die, I'll kill you...'** 'Haha... I'll be fine' _Naruto decided to end this conversation on a sarcastic note.

Naruto walked toward the boy in the center of the room as if he didn't notice the sand that filled the room. Once he noticed Naruto, Gaara glared at him with the red hot intensity of 1000 suns, much like the blond's hair.

"Go away!" Naruto sighed, smiling gently at the small boy. "Come on, don't you want to leave?" Gaara didn't answer but Naruto could tell that he was anxious to leave. "Tell you what, if you put this sand back, we'll go see your brother and sister."

"No! I don't wanna listen to you!" Gaara flung sand at the walls and Naruto growled, This was gonna be harder that he thought. "If that's how you want it, neither of us leaves until you stop this."

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Even as the red head began to throw a tantrum, Naruto remained perfectly sill, ignoring the poor boy. he didn't even flinch when Gaara moved to perform his sand coffin!

'Uh...Kit? Do something!!' 'Don't worry, he'll stop in a minute.' And sure enough, the sand that threatened to crush the blond fell to the floor and back into the gourd on Gaara's back. (yes, this does work on kids)

Naruto walked over and knelt infront of Gaara, who was trying not to cry. He flashed his trademark smile and ruffled the smaller's hair, caushing Gaara to look at him with curiosity evident in his black-surrounded eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Why don't we visit Tsunade baa-chan? I think you'll like her." Gaara nodded silently and grabbed the blond's outstreached hand. "Don't worry." Naruto said, as he ruffled the boy's hair again."You're not in trouble, Gaara-chan." Suprisingly, this was just enough to bring a smile to the chibi's face. (He switched from kun to chan, why? 'Cuse it's cuter!)

As the 2 exited the room, it was clear that every one was suprised by the outcome of the encounter. They really thought he was going to be crushed. But it was Neji who broke the silence.

"How did you do that?" "Child psychology." Needless to say, the group was suprised that Naruto knew such a term.

"It's simple. If a child is throwing a tantrum, take away the one thing they can't stand to be without: attention. Once you do that, then it's simple." Crickets "Iruka-sensei used to do the same thing to me..."

Gaara looked up at Naruto with wide eyes, filled with admiration. "Nii-san! You're so smart!" (Cute, Gaara thinks of Naruto as his bro!)

It was this precise moment that Jiraiya and Tsunade burst into fits of side splitting laughter, much to the annoyance of Naruto. "HAHAHA! You think he's smart!!" Jiraiya sid between breaths. "That's a believable as him saying he'll give up _ramen_!"

Both finally stopped to catch their breaths and Tsunade turned to Neji. "I'm sure you want an explination."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Later &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So he was hit by a botched jutsu..." Neji mused as he watched Gaara fidling with Naruto's headband. "Yes," Tsunade answered quickly, without missing a beat. "I want you to see if there are any potentally dangerous side affects or if it is permenent."

Neji nodded and knelt infront of Gaara, activating his byakugan. Unfortunately, this scared said child, causing him to hide behind Naruto with a small whimper.

"It's okay, Gaara-chan. Neji just wants to look at you. He can do that right?" As Naruto coaxed him out from behind, Neji took a careful but quick look at Gaara.

"He's fine. The jutsu should wear off, but I can't say when." The Hyuga explained as he stood up. "Can you give us an educated guess?"Kankuro asked with a hopeful ltone. "Anywhere between 2 days to 1 month."

" A month!?" Kankuro and Temari shouted together and Tsunade began to contemplate something.

"He needs to stay with someone..." Her eyes didn't look too far before falling on a single person.

"As of right now, you are Gaara's guardian, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"NANI!?"

To be Continued

Sorinchako: Oh, how will Naruto fair while taking care of Gaara?

Naruto: Don't ask me, I don't know kids!

Sorinchako: That's what Kyuubi's there for!

Naruto: Fox-lady!?

Gaara: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Sorinchako: Stay tuned for chapter 3!!


	3. Chibi Gaaranice CUTE!

Sorinchako: blehh...

Naruto: What's wrong?

Sorinchako: Mid terms... I can't think with all this nonsense!!!! (throws textbook out window)

Gaara: You need that to study...

Sorinchako: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (jumps out window to save book)

Naruto: The only thing she owns is her name... and this pack or ramen!

(By the way, Naruto is 17, making Kankuro19 and Temari 20, Gaara was 17 but now he's around 4 or so, and Temari managed to find his outfit)

(The reason it took me so long to update is beasuse I use a laptop for my stories and our wireless internet was shot, I'm only 16! Plus I've got mid terms! And beacuse I'm climsy, I sprained my wrist... Life sucks...)

_'blah'- thinking_

_**'blah'- Kyuubi talking**_

The Gaara Chibi Incident.

Chapter 3: Chibi Gaara+nice CUTE!

Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro walked the route towards the blond boy's home. Kankuro took notice of the fact that Gaara had, long since the departure from the Hokage's office, refused to stray too far from his 'nii-san', shown by the boy clinging to the blond's hand and/or jumper. This would have been easier if Temari had been able to stay with them, but since she was the eldest and the Kazekage was... chibified, she had to go back to Suna alone to fullfill Gaara's duties for him.

"Man." Naruto groaned slightly, grabbing the elder sand-nin's attention from the red haired child. "I don't don't know how I'm ganna take care of Gaara. The only stuff I know about taking care of kids is what I remember from when Iruka-sensei took care of me sometimes..."

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at this statement, earning a glare from the leaf-nin. "You stoped a miniature mass murderer from killing you and you question your ability to take care of a child?" _'**He's right, kit.' ' **Oh, shut up, stupid fox! Stop ganging up on me!' **'Can't fight the truth...' **'You're horrible!' '**Well, you ain't no ray of sun shine your self!'**_

And so ended the mental fight between Naruto and the fox, beacuse Gaara tugged on Naruto's sleeve gently. "I'm hungry..." He said, an embarased blush growing as his stomach growled. "You haven't eaten all day, of course you're hungry." Kankuro stated as the trio stopped to scan their surroundings for a decent place to eat.

"That looks nice!" Gaara pointed to an all too familiar stand, not even a block away from where they stood. "Ah, I see we have an Ichiraku lover in the making!" Naruto mused as they made their way to the small and comfy noodle stand.

"Hey! Oji-san! It's your best customer!" Naruto grinned like a madman as the 3 of them sat on the comfortable stool of the Ichiraku Raman Bar. Teuchi (aka: oji-san, this is his real name. Thank you wikipedia!!) and Ayame came into view to come face to face with the most adorable little chibi they had ever been blessed with seeing.

"Kawaii! And what's your name, little guy?" Ayame asked the hungry chibi, who looked up at her with the cutest eyes that seemed to scream "Love me!!" to no end. "Gaara!" He answered cheerfully.

"Gaara? Isn't that the name of the Kazekage?" Naruto coughed to get Ayame's attention and wildly waved his hands, trying to tell her to leave the subject alone, which she did. Teuchi smiled at his 2 new customers and gave them both a menu. "I asume you've already memorized it by now." He said with a laugh as he truned to Naruto. "Yep!" "Well, call us when you're done."

Naruto knew what he was going to get, as did Kankuro, but poor little Gaara semed confused as to what he should get. "Do you want some help picking something?" Kankuro asked, and Gaara nodded lightly. Looking at the menu Gaara held, he tried to remember what the boy had liked. "Why don't you get the pork. That's what I'm getting." "Me too!" Naruto exclaimed with suprise as he nearly fell out of his chair.

Gaara laughed as the blond grabbed the counter to keep his body from hitting the ground. "Then I'll get that too." Naruto smiled and called over Teuchi. "3 pork miso ramen bowls, please!" "Coming right up!"

As they waited for their food, Gaara turned around and watched the people as they walked past. He took especial note of a mother who was carrying her sleeping son as he held onto a small teddy bear. The bear slipped from the boy's grasp and the woman kept walking. She had not noticed that the bear had fallen, so when her son woke up crying, she had no idea what was wrong. Gaara looked at the bear and hopped off his stool.

Naruto and Kankuro watched the young boy's actions closley and followed behind as he picked up the bear and ran over to the crying boy. "You dropped this..." Gaara said as he held out the teddy to the boy. The child stopped crying and slowly took the stuffed animal from Gaara, murmuring a "thank you" before walking away with his mother. Naruto couldn't help but smile at this act of kindness and tapped Gaara's shoulder.

"Our food should be done by now. Let's go back." Gaara nodded in agreement and followed the 2 elder boys back to the noodle shop. "Hey! We were wondering where you went. Your foods done." Ayame placed three noodle bowls on the counter, one of which was Gaara-sized. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Kankuro broke apart their chopsticks and began to eat. Gaara looked at his own set and followed suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was _good_!" Naruto pat his bulging stomach, Gaara laughing at his antics. "I'm shocked you didn't explode after eating 18 bowls. I barely finished my second, and Gaara only had the equivalent of one." Kankuro said with a half disgusted, half amazed look on his painted face.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the Suna-nin's remark, but stopped when he felt a small tug on his arm.Turning around, he saw Gaara looking into the window of a candy/toy shop, staring at all the different things poeple could get. Giving Kankuro a nod, Naruto led the small boy into the store. When given a puzzled look, Naruto ruffled Gaara's hair and said, "Beasuce you wre so nice today, I'll get you something special."

A wide smile spread across Gaara's face as Naruto nugged him to go explore the store for his gift. "You know," Kankuro started, "That's really nice of you to offer to get him something." The older boy gave an awkward smile.

Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see Gaara holding a small (well, small to Naruto, big to Gaara), light colored teedy bear. "I want this, please nii-san?" He asked as he held up the bear with both hands to the blond. "I'll pay this time." Kankuro offered as he took the stuffed animal from Gaara and walked up to the counter to pay. When they left the store, Gaara had decided to hold Kankuro's hand for once and held his new friend in a vice grip.

"Thank you nii-sans!" Gaara laughed as he huggled his bear while they neared Naruto's house, causing both boys to aw at the cuteness of the once feared ninja.

It wasn't long before the trio reached Naruto's house. When Naruto opened his front door, Gaara shot in under the blonds arm and ran around, exploring his house at lightening speed.

"I'd hate to see hm with sugar..." Naruto said with a tone of fear, causing Kankuro to burst into fits of laughter. The 2 entered the living room, only to find the little bundly of energy fast asleep on the couch. Naruto went over to a closet, pulled out a sheet, and laid it on top of the adorable little Suna-nin.

(((((((((((((((((((To be continued)))))))))))))))))))))

Sorinchako: I finally finished!

Gaara: But it will take you forever to do the next one...

Sorinchako: Quiet, infidel!!

Naruto:Please waiy patiently!


	4. Unexpected visitors

Sorinchako: Finally! It took forever but here's Chapter 4!

Naruto: Is your internet still acting up?

Gaara: If it was, would the readers be reading this?

Sorinchako: Nice answer...

Gaara: She owns not... but if she did there'd be yaoi every where...

_'blah'- thinking_

**_'blah'- Kyuubi talking _** (Not needed in this chappie though..)

The Gaara Chibi Incident.

Chapter 4: Unexpected visitors

Sasuke sighed. Not one of his usual god-this-is-stupid-I'm-bored sighs, but one that stated kill-me-now-I-beg-of-you. He had absoutely no idea why he was going to Naruto's house with Sakura and Kakashi, let alone Shikamaru and Choji. At least Ino had to work at her families flower shop today, Sasuke didn't want to think of having to deal with one of his crazy fangirls.

"Can someone explain why the 2 of you are following us to the dobe's house?" Sasuke swore he heard the pineapple haired Shikamaru mutter "troublesome" over the loud chomping of Choji's potato chips. "I think it would be nice to see Naruto," The Akimichi said through a mouthfull of chips. "We haven't seen him in quite a while, right?" Sasuke knew that the large boy was worried about the blond idiot of Konoha.

Naruto had spent the past week off, so when he had failed to show up to meet Sakura, Kakashi, and himself that morning, which was odd beacuse he never skipped out on missions. In fact, if you mentioned him doing so, he would start one of his "I'm gonna be Hokage" lectures.

So, in Sasuke's moment of infinite wisdom that he decided to display, he had suggested that the 3 of them go see what he was doing. And (much to the raven-haired boy's suprise) they agreed. As they headed toward Naruto's house they came across Choji and Shikamaru exiting a shop and they, Choji at least, had insisted on coming along.

It didn't take the group very long to reach Naruto's new, and larger, apartment. All they had to do was climb one flight of stairs to reach his door, which Sasuke knocked on gently.

"Hold on a sec..." Sasuke blinked confusidly, the voice that answered was not Naruto's, but someone else's who seemed very familiar. And when the door opened, it was revealed why said voice was so familiar. "Oh, it's you guys! Hey, Naruto! Some of your friends are here!"

Sasuke could only gawk at what he saw, as did they others (Choji at least, beacuse his chip munching had ceased). "I'm comin' Kankuro!" The boy normally in a cat-ear-esque hat stood in front of the group, brown hair sticking out at odd angles from said hat being removed. Naruto soon rushed out of the room he was in and nearly screamed when he saw who stood waiting for him.

"Gah! I forgot about our meeting!" Naruto started shouting apologies, earning him many a weird glance. "Why don't you guys come in?" Kankuro suggested,and the small group gladly obliged, Naruto still going on about how stupid he was.

"Um... Forgive him... He's been busy." '_Busy with what?_' Was all the group of 5 could think until something small, aborable, and holding a teddy bear came barging into the room.

"Naru-nii-san! Who are all these people?" Standing before them was a chibi Gaara! Tatoo and all! But he was showing emotion, and that deeply scared them... A lot. "These are some of Naruto's friends, Gaara." Kankuro said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Naru-nii-san's friends...? Will they be my friends too?" The child asked with enthusiasim. "I don't know, you'll have to ask them.

Gaara walked up the group and smiled. "Will you be my friends, please?" He asked quietly. At first, it seemed like nobody would answer, but then Choji stood suddenly. "I'm not sure, would you mind telling me your name?" "It's Gaara!" "Well then Gaara, I, Chiji, would love to be your friend." "Yay! I have a new friend!" In his excitement, Gaara pounced on the taller boy's neck in a hug, which of course freaked everyone else out.

"Um... Is that really Gaara? Kakashi asked, drawing attention to himself. Naruto coughed nervously and pulled Gaara toward the kitchen. "Why don't you help me while Kankuro talks to my friends?" "Ok, hurry Kuro-nii-san!"

Once the 2 had left, Kankuro laughed lightly. "You are all probably wondering what's going on..." "That's an under statement." Sakura noted as the others nodded their heads. "Well..." Kankuro began his explination.

"Naruto, Temari, that Jiraiya guy, Gaara and myself were on our way to Suna when an assasin showed up and Naruto stopped him, but he messed up the hand signs and when the jutsu hit Gaara, it turned him into a little kid, only it didn't! Hokage-sama said it shrunk his mind and body to that of a 4 year old, that's why he still has his tatoo, and now Temari had o go back to Suna to take over Gaara's duties while Naruto and I stay here to take care of my mini-psychopath brother until the jutsu wears off, which that Hyuga boy said would take from 2 weeks to a month!"

Kankuro took a deep breath, mainly beacuse he hadn't breathed through his entire expination. "So, basically Gaara's a chibi and you and Naruto have to take care of him...?" Shikamaru stated with a yawn. "Exactly!"

"Oi! Do you guys want me to make some ramen for you?" Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen, Gaara peeking from behind his legs. "Pork, please!" Everyone shouted in unison, each gaining a suprised look from another.

"Um... Ok... 8 pork ramen packs it is..." As Naruto went back toward the kitchen, Gaara joined the others and each introduced themselves to the chibi as his new friends. Gaara could not have been happier, for not only did he have 2 brothers, but he also had 5 new friends.

"What a cute teddy bear, Gaara-chan!" Sakura stated after Naruto brought out their ramen lunches. "Arigato! His name is Chairo! (Chairo means brown in Japanese)" The only thing the group could do was aw at the cuteness of chibi Gaara huggling a teddy bear. '_Why does he have to be so cute!?' _Everyone thought in unison. But their fun was cut short when Kakashi looked over at the clock on Naruto's wall.

"Uh-oh. I have to meet Iruka soon." Soon everyone realized that in their moments of fun they had forgotten something and was on their way toward the door.

"You'll all come back soon, right?" Gaara questioned in a soft voice mingled with saddness. "Don't worry," Choji stated, patting the boy's head. "I'll visit you soon, maybe Naruto and Kankuro would like to join Shikamaru and me while we watch the clouds." Gaara looked back at his brothers, who gave a nod. "Then we'll see you soon." And with that, the group of 5 went their seperate ways

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& With Choji and Shikamaru &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why'd you invite them to could gaze with us?" Shakamaru asked as the duo laid down on the roof top bench, their favorite spot in all of Konoha. "I thought they would like to spend some time with us, that's all." Shikamaru groaned in frustration, glaring at the chubby boy laying next to him. "You should know by now the only person I need to be with is you, Choji..."

The Nara slipped his hand into the Akimichi's and the two laid staring at the clouds, feeling the contentment that they only felt when they were together.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((To be continued)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sorinchako: Thanks to all who reviewed! i Am grateful to those who give suggestions and review again!

Kankuro: Why did you add Shika/Choji at the end?

Gaara: She wanted to show yaoi... and when did you get here?

Kankuro: A minute ago.

Sorinchako: Anyway, I added those 2 'cuse I think they're cute.

Naruto: Please review and wait patiently for the next chappie.


End file.
